Ich bin dein Vater, Harry!
by Mr.Crouch'sDaughter
Summary: Einige Leute halten es imemr noch für möglich, dass Snape Harrys Vater ist... Hier meine Vorstellung davon, was passieren würde wenn Snape Harry das sagen würde... Warning: Parodie *g*:


Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere gehören Joanne K. Rowling.

Ich bin dein Vater, Harry!

Es war eine kalte und regnerische Nacht. Draußen tobte der Sturm und der Regen klatschte gegen die Fenster von Hogwarts. Die meisten Schüler hatten sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen eingefunden, in der Hoffnung, den Regen durch laute Musik und Gespräche zu übertönen und die Lehrer saßen in ihren Büros um Tests zu korrigieren.

Nur ein Schüler und ein Lehrer befanden sich NICHT dort wo sie bei einem solch schrecklichen Wetter zu sein hatten, sondern…

„ Potter! Hören Sie auf zu träumen! Schrubben Sie weiter, oder glauben Sie, Sie hätten meine Zeit gepachtet?"

Mit einem resignierten Gesichtsausdruck sah Harry James Potter, seines Zeichens der Junge der lebte, zu Professor Severus Snape auf, seines Zeichens Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Zaubertränkemeister in Hogwarts, Todesser unter Voldemorts Kommando UND Spion für Dumbledore. Verständlicherweise sah dieser, anhand seiner tausend Titel, Harry nur als einen kleinen Wurm an, der keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit verdiente.

Harry James Potter begab sich nun also daran, wieder die vor ihm stehenden Kessel zu putzen.

Professor Snape warf ihm ab und zu verstohlene Blicke zu. Eigentlich korrigierte er die Arbeiten der Sechstklässler, doch Harrys Präsenz machte ihn nervös. Viel zu selten erhaschte er normalerweise einen Blick auf den Jungen und das war auch der Grund, weswegen er ihm immer Strafarbeiten aufgab -  er wollte, nein MUSSTE – ihn einfach öfter sehen, musste öfter einen Blick auf das unordentlich schwarze Haar werfen, die bleiche Haut…

, Ach Harry,' dachte der Zaubertränkemeister, wenn du doch nur wüsstest – wenn ich es dir nur erklären könnte…'

Ein schmerzliches Lächeln fuhr über Snapes Lippen. Oft, sehr oft dachte er daran, wie es wäre, wenn Harry sein Geheimnis wüsste, wenn er endlich erkennen würde, dass er ihm nichts Böses wollte… Ihre Feindschaft wäre Vergangenheit, endlich könnte er ihm sagen, wie stolz er auf ihn war… Doch er hatte Lily ein Versprechen gegeben, ein Versprechen, dass er nicht brechen konnte... Oder?

Er erinnerte sich an Lily, an ihre Schönheit, ihre Klugheit und an das Jahr, das sie heimlich zusammen gewesen waren. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie es gewesen war, sie zu lieben. Wie weich ihre Haut unter seinen Fingern gewesen war!

Doch dann hatte Lily sich von ihm getrennt. Sie hatte viele fadenscheinige Gründe vorgebracht, doch er wusste, ihn Wahrheit hatte sie Angst vor ihren Eltern, die ihn nicht geduldet hätten. Oh nein, Mister und Misses Evans wollten einen adäquateren Schwiegersohn, der gut aussah und intelligent war, mit möglichst vielen Talenten und großer Popularität – jemanden wie James Potter. Snapes Augen blitzten, als er sich an ihn erinnerte. Dieser großkotzige Mistkerl. Er war nicht in der Lage gewesen, Lily und Harry zu beschützen, als Voldemort sie angegriffen hatte. Viel mehr noch, er war Schuld an Lilys Tod, denn schließlich war es Potters Freund gewesen, der sie verraten hatte…

Wie hätte der gute James nur reagiert, wenn Snape ihm erzählt hätte, dass Lily ihn gar nicht liebte? Und dass Harry gar nicht sein Sohn war, sondern der seine?

Sicherlich wäre er sofort tot umgefallen. Und dann hätte Snape Lily haben können, er hätte seinen Sohn großziehen können und der Junge müsste jetzt nicht mit dieser schrecklichen Narbe und mutterlos aufwachsen – und selbstverständlich hätte Snape ihm auch einen angemesseneren Namen gegeben…

Snapes Überlegungen wurden durch einen lauten Schrei Harrys unterbrochen.

„ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Der Zaubertränkemeister sprang von seinem Stuhl auf und starrte Harry an, dessen linke Hand nicht mehr da war… Nein, korrigierte sich Snape, sie WAR noch da, nur nicht dort, wo sie hingehörte – sie lag in einem Kessel, schwamm in einer giftgrünen Flüssigkeit.

„ Verdammt!" rief Snape. Er hatte vergessen, den Kessel mit dem Skerogift auszuschütten… Potter musste direkt hineingepackt haben und seine Hand hatte sich augenblicklich vom Rest seines Körpers gelöst.

Schnell wollte er auf den Jungen zugehen, wollte alles wieder in Ordnung bringen, doch blitzschnell zückte Harry mit seiner rechten, gesunden Hand seinen Zauberstab.

„ Bleiben Sie wo Sie sind, oder ich bringe Sie um!" rief der Junge und aus seiner Stimme sprach ein so großer Hass, dass Snape tatsächlich stehen blieb.

„ Bitte, Harry, ich will dir doch nur helfen!" sagte er verzweifelt. Je länger Harrys Hand noch von dem Rest seines Armes getrennt sein würde, desto schwieriger würde es sein, die Verletzung ohne Narbenbildung zu heilen.

„ Sie wollen mir helfen? UMBRINGEN WOLLEN SIE MICH! All die Jahre – ich hätte auf Ron HÖREN sollen!" schrie Harry.

„ Harry – bitte – du musst mir zuhören…"

„ Und dass nur, weil Sie meinen Vater hassen!" klagte der Junge ihn an und Snape spürte, wie ihm Tränen in die Augen traten. 

Mit brüchiger Stimme sagte er:„ Ich bin dein Vater, Harry."

Völlig geschockt ließ Harry James Potter seinen Zauberstab sinken und Snape zog den seinen, murmelte einen Heilfluch und Harrys Hand setzte sich nahtlos wieder mit seinem Handgelenk zusammen.

„ W-was?" fragte Harry.

„ Es stimmt, Harry," meinte der Zaubertränkelehrer und seine Stimme zitterte.

Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus, als würde er ihm glauben, doch dann rief Harry:

„ Wie können Sie es wagen, mir derart ins Gesicht zu lügen? Dass Sie ein verdammter Schleimbeutel sind, wusste ich ja schon vorher, aber dass. SIE MONSTER!" spie der Junge aus. Snape musste sich auf den Tisch stützen, um nicht zusammenzubrechen. Der Junge, SEIN SOHN, nannte ihn ein Monster!

„ Harry… Wenn du mir nur fünf Minuten zuhören würdest…" murmelte er kraftlos.

„ NEIN!" schrie Harry zornig. Außer Kontrolle griff er nach seinem Zauberstab.

„ Es reicht, dass Sie meinen Vater immer schlecht machen müssen, Professor, also behaupten Sie nicht so etwas, oder ich bringe Sie ihm, ich schwöre es!"

„ Harry – deine Mutter und ich, wir haben uns geliebt und aus dieser Liebe bist du entstanden – sie hat James nur geheiratet, weil ihre Familie mich nie akzeptiert hätte… Bitte, glaube mir, lass mich für dich sorgen, lass mich dich leiten… Lass mich endlich das für dich sein, was ich immer war: Dein Vater."

„ Dafür werden Sie zur Hölle fahren!" murmelte Harry.„ Avada Kedavra!" 

Snape sah den grünen Lichtblitz auf sich zu kommen, doch selbst als er ihn getroffen hatte und er langsam zu Boden fiel, realisierte er nicht, was geschehen war.

Auszug: Tagesprophet, Ausgabe 9788

Heute Morgen fand Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts, Harry Potter, den Jungen der lebt, versteinert neben der Gestalt seinen toten Professors Severus Snape auf. Laut Dumbledore war mit normalen Mitteln nichts aus dem Jungen herauszubekommen, also benutzte er Veritaserum.

„ Es tut mir leid, Ihnen sagen zu müssen, dass es gestern Nacht eine Auseinandersetzung zwischen Professor Severus Snape und Harry James Potter gegeben hat. Offensichtlich hatte Snape ihm die Wahrheit seiner Herkunft erzählt, nämlich dass er eigentlich das Kind von Severus Snape und Lily Evans ist, doch der Junge konnte damit nicht umgehen. In Rage brachte er seinen Lehrer und Vater um.

Mister Potter befindet sich seitdem in einem geistig gestörten Zustand, dennoch halte ich es für das Beste, wenn er wirklich die ganze Wahrheit erfährt...

Nämlich, dass er außerdem eine Schwester hat, eine Schwester, mit der ihn eine kurze Liebesbeziehung verband… Cho Chang."

The end


End file.
